


DigiHearts Hazards Fate

by Thechaosmaster



Series: DigiHearts [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thechaosmaster/pseuds/Thechaosmaster
Summary: One year has passed since the defeat of the D-Reaper, but Takato has somehow ended up on a strange island, with no memory of how he got there. Now with new friends, he starts to feel like he's home. But, when darkness invades the home called, Destiny Islands and is lost to darkness, Takato and Sora, must work together to, not only restore their worlds, but also, save their friends.
Relationships: Makino Ruki | Rika Nonaka/Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki
Series: DigiHearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028224





	DigiHearts Hazards Fate

**Thechaosmaster: Hello Internet welcome to**

**Blossom: You are not Game Theory!**

**Chaos: Okay, allow me to do this right, to those who may know me from my Fanfic.Net page, I have decided to come here to post my stories.**

**Blossom: Why, exactly, are you posting here, boss?**

**Chaos: Well, simply because, I wanted to. No other reason than that.**

**Blossom: Very well, then. So, how long will it take you to upload all of the stories that you will be uploading?**

**Chaos: Well, currently I will start with my DigiHearts series. Consider this my Thanksgiving gift. But, keep in mind, this is my first time uploading on this sight, so, let me know if there is anything I should know.**

**Blossom: And for those who don't know, I am Ash Blossoms From Underroot, Chaos's muse.**

**Chaos: Well, enough of this long winded introduction, I'll see you guys at the bottom. Hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving.**

**Blossom: The boss does not own the rights to Digimon, Kingdom Hears, or Disney, no matter how many times he tells himself that. He only owns the Keyblades and minor changes to the plot.**

* * *

**Prologue: Dive into the Heart**

Darkness. That was all that he could see. Who was he? He, is fifteen year old Takato Matsuki. The Tamer of Hazard, he stood at about 5" 6' and had messy brown hair, light red eyes, a pair of yellow goggles were wrapped on his head, and he was wearing a blue hoodie with yellow wristbands, grey cargo shorts, he had a pair of green and white sneakers, and finally, he had a black necklace with four Triangles. The first one was upside down, and the other three were attached by the tip of thier points. He looked around and still, all he saw was pitch black nothingness.

He then took one step and the world around him became a sea of doves and he saw he was standing on some kind of glass platform with a picture of him and a large red and black dinosaur with bat wing like ears, three claws on his arms, and a the same symbol that was that he had on his necklace, was on its stomach.

Takato then said, "Hello? Is there anyone here?"

Then a voice said, _"So much to do, so little time."_

Takato then said, "What am I supposed to do?"

The voice spoke, just as four weapons manifested in front of Takato. The voice spoke as a sword appears, _"Your journey begins where another ends."_

Then as a shield appears, the voice says, _"You must be prepared to risk it all, for your journey won't be an easy one."_

Then when a wand appeared it said, _"But, don't let your fear get to you,"_

Then finally, when a pair of red and black claw like gauntlets appeared the voice said, _"chose the one that you want, the one you chose will become the form you will have on this journey."_

Takato went towards the gauntlets and the voice said, _"Claws as sharp as knives, claws like a vicious animal, claws of the ancient beast, the form of the dragon. Is this the form you have chosen?"_

After a moment's thought, Takato nodded, and then the glass platform he was standing on, shattered and he began to fall. Then Takato saw a new platform was approaching, he tried to steady himself so that he landed on his feet, he landed on a new platform, this one had a picture of a small white creature with four triangles that aren't connected on his head, small pointy ears, and a smile that could make the darkest days, shine brightly, this was Calamon.

As Takato looked around, the claws he had chosen, appeared on his arms and voice spoke again, _"You have gained the ability to fight."_

Takato then thought, _'What does that supposed to mean? 'I've gained the ability to fight.' But more importantly, '_ Takato looked at the gauntlets on his arms and thought, _'Why do these feel so, natural? Like they are an extension of my being?'_

But, before Takato could get an answer, the spot in front of him, started to be cloaked in a strange cloak, that almost looked like, darkness, then a small imp like creature with bright yellow eyes appeared in front of him. The creature was short and shaky, like it was anxious or something. Takato thought, _'What in the name of Azulongmon is that?'_ Then the shadow dashed straight for Takato, and in an instant, the shadow slashed at Takato, but before it could land a hit on him, he felt something in the back of his mind, like a hidden instinct, and then, without a second thought, he blocked it with his own claws, and retaliated, bringing both claws downwards in an "X" formation. Destroying it.

Then the voice said, _"Good work."_

Takato just nodded dumbly and then looked at his claws and thought, _'What was up with that? That felt just like the time Guilmon became WarGrowlmon. Except, it felt more instinctive then anything else.'_

But, because Takato was thinking about what just happened, he failed to notice three more of those strange creatures appear and surround him on three sides. Then the voice said, _"Look out!"_

Takato looked up just in time to block the first attack with his claws, then blocked and countered the second attack. But couldn't dodge the third attack. Then, something strange happened, he didn't notice it at the time but, his eyes shrank and they became slit like, almost like he was a savage animal on the hunt. Then he squatted downwards, with his knees bent, his claw gauntlets on the ground apart from the other on both sides of him, and then, he pounced!

Takato dashed at the first creature with lightning fast speed and destroyed the first dark imp, as Takato called them. Then he charged at another and delivered a violent slash with one of his claws, destroying another one, when he went after the third one, he felt something, something coming from deep inside his heart, it was a voice. The voice sounded just like the one that was just talking to him but, it felt almost like a scattered dream, or maybe, a far off memory.

The voice sounded like that of a boy's, or maybe even a teens, the voice said, _"Takato, I want you to promise me, I've told you that darkness is inside almost each and every person, and that includes you, but no matter how tempting it is, don't let it control you. Promise me that, Takato."_ After that, the memory faded and Takato didn't hear the boy's, or what he thought was a boy's voice.

Then he looked towards the dark creatures, and then he looked down at the pedestal, then he saw he reflection, he saw how he looked almost like a savage animal, then he shook his head and he started to stand up on his feat again. Then, he looked at his claws and thought, _'I can't lose myself to darkness, I made a promise to, someone, and I won't let him down!'_

Takato then had a new look in his eyes, this look was of pure determination. Then, he charged at the shadows and slashed at each and every one of them. Then, once the final creature was destroyed, a single glass stair appeared at the very end of the platform. Takato cautiously walked towards it and took a step, then another glass stair appeared, he took another step and the same thing continued to happen, while he was walking up the mysterious glass stairway, he noticed that the stairs that he already walked on were disappearing, so he started to move faster up the stairway, when he walked onto yet another platform.

This one had a picture of him standing next two people, on his right was a girl with ginger colored haired tied into a ponytail, wearing a dark green shirt with a full heart on the front, with short, button-fly blue jeans, black socks, and blueish grey and white steel-toed sneakers, with buckles around her waist and leg.

And on his left was a lightly tanned skinned boy with short blue hair and grey eyes a sleeveless orange T-shirt, brown pants that reach under his knees and a pair of green sneakers. Takato looked around to see if there is anything else when he saw a strange sight. It was a light teal almost pink colored set of double doors, but that wasn't the weirdest part, no the weirdest part was that the door was see through.

He looked around and noticed a small chest on the other side of the platform, he went to it and tried to open it but it was locked, but when he tried tapping on it with his new, "Dream Claws" as he would call them, the chest opened up and revealed a small bottle that said, "Potion." Takato feeling a little exhausted and a bit thirsty, removed the lid and drank a bit of it, then he suddenly felt a lot better. Then he noticed that the door had gone from see through, to solid. Then he went towards the door and opened it up, when he was blinded by a bright light.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was on a big beach with three people standing near him, two were boys and the third was a girl. The first boy had light brown spiky hair, bright blue eyes, a red zipped up jumpsuit, a small black and white hoodie, white gloves with a metal circle on the top, a loose blue belt around his waist, big yellow and black sneakers and a silver crown necklace around his neck. And a sort of crown chain hanging from the left side of his pants.

The second boy had silver hair, wearing a yellow shirt, dark blue jeans and bright blue sweatpants with small belts over them, black gloves and wristbands, and blue, black, white, grey, and yellow sneakers.

And finally, the girl had brown hair, a small white sleeveless shirt with black outlines, a small yellow necklace, large yellow wristband on her lower left arm, a small purple wristband on her upper left arm, and small yellow and black bracelets on her right arm, a purple skirt with a blue belt around it, and white and purple shoes with yellow zippers.

Then the voice spoke up and said, _"Before you proceed further, please, tell me a little more about yourself. "_

Takato went up to the brown haired boy who asked, "What is it that you wish, Takato?"

Takato thought about it then said, "What I wish is, to be there for the ones I care for."

The brown haired boy nodded then Takato went towards the silver haired boy who asked, "What is it that you dream, Takato?"

Again, Takato thought then said, "I dream, to one day see my old friends again."

The silver haired boy nodded then Takato went towards the girl who asked, "What is it that you fear?"

Takato said, "I fear, of losing sight what's important!"

Then the voice from before said, _"You wish to be there for the ones you care for, you dream to see your old friends again, and you fear of losing sight of what's important. Your destiny will begin where another's ended, and it will start on the dead of night."_

Then the world around Takato suddenly became engulfed in light, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that the platform had the same image of the four interconnected triangles that is on his necklace, this symbol is known as, The Digital Hazard. And in the center if the platform, was a beam of light, then the voice said, _"Walk towards the light."_

Takato did so, then the voice said, _"But be careful. The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_

Takato stopped and asked in a surprised voice, "My, my shadow?"

He slowly looked behind him and saw that his shadow has become a larger then it was before, then it started to become a three dimensional being that looked just like himself, but was pitch black, had a giant heart shaped hole in its body, and had large black wings coming out of his back. Then Takato's dream claws appeared and the voice spoke again, though this time he could clearly tell that is was a boy's voice, what he said was, _"Though the darkness is large, just as long as you hold onto your light, and carry the strength of others in your heart, you will never fall."_

Takato then got into a fighting stance and dodged the swipe of a giant claw coming straight for him. But when he dodged the attack, he noticed that more of those smaller shadows came out of the area that the giant claw had just hit. Then, with his claws, he attacked the mysterious creatures then, after he got rid of the smaller creatures, he went after the big one, and after several swipes of his claws, the creature began to disappear into darkness. And Takato's claws vanished and then, him, being right in the middle of it all, began to be swallowed up by the darkness, when the voice spoke again, _"Don't be afraid, you have the power to open the door, all you need to do, is trust yourself, and those around you. And you will find your way."_

That was all Takato heard while he fell into the darkness, until he felt a hand grab him and then, nothing.

* * *

**Thechaosmaster: Alright, well, here it is, the first chapter of this series on this new site. Note that, it will take me a long time for me to upload all of the chapters, as I don't have a set time schedule for when I can upload, I will try my hardest to upload as fast as I can.**   


**Blossom: And, again, if there is anything that this kid needs to know about, don't be afraid to inform him.**

**Chaos: Right, and if my writing style seems weird, just know that I have been using Fanfic.Net for the past four years, so, I am quite used to that.**

**Blossom: Well, I think it's time to peace out.**

**Chaos: Right, see you all later.**

**CHAOS CONTROL!!!**


End file.
